If Only
by poostix
Summary: What would've happened if Jesse saw Winnie in the end? Jesse returns to see Winnie with a fiance named Ian. BUT she hasnt told her fiance about the spring since she wishes to reveal it to him after the wedding.Can Jesse stop Winnie and maybe win her back?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **I don't know all that much about the book since I only read half way through, and then I just let the movie finish the reading for me...The book however was written very fluently and I think the film carried out the same message that this story was intended to...thus I am writing the story based on the outline of the movie and how it ended as well as it was written/played/acted out now then-lets begin.

**Prologue**

Jesse Tuck stopped his motorcycle at the end of the driveway as he saw the house, just as he saw it years and years ago. He smiled in excitement-for he would finally see his love after they had been separated for so long...he couldn't wait. Walking up the steps he heard a dog barking from the inside as he approached the door. That was something new. As Jesse pushed his finger upon the door bell it made a nice ringing throughout the house and then all was silent. He held his breath in anticipation...and then the door opened and----

**Hehe...to be continued**


	2. Could this be it

**Chapter One:** Misconception

And----everything changed.

It turned out a man answered the door. He was in his late twenties from appearance with blonde highlights in his brown ruffled hair. He was slim and about Jesse's height…he pretty much resembled Jesse except in modern age with dimples and extra white teeth.

"Hey-what brings you here?" he said

" Uh-" was all Jesse said

" hold on a second?"

"Sure" Jesse replied

The young man went down the porch steps to pick up the newspaper and came back next to Jesse. While he was flipping through it with his slender fingers.

"Uh- I'm looking for an old friend of mine-from umm-from college."

" Uh-huh--?" the young man said closing the newspaper as he looked at Jesse as he spoke.

Jesse scratched his head a bit looking around the house, it looked exactly the same as if nothing changed-except that Winnie wasn't there.

"I'm looking for Winnie…Winnie uh-Winnie foster"

"Oh Winnie!" the young man perked up

" You uh-know her?" Jesse twitched a bit

" Why yes-yes I do…" the young man replied "Any friend of Winnies is a friend of mine…you went to Harvard as well?"

"Why uh-why yes…" Jesse smiled. Now he was getting somewhere

" how did you know her?" the young man asked " by the way- my name is Ian"

"Oh-and uh my name is Jesse" he stuck out his hand as they shook one another's hands.

" I uh-went to study-I was a communications major and English major…"

" A journalist?" Ian said

" I'm getting there…"

" Whoa-that's nice…you get to travel a lot?"

" yea-"

"Hey Jesse- Winnie isn't around right now you want me to give her you're number or something?"

" Uh-yea…" Jesse stuttered a bit. Ian handed him a post-it as Jesse scribbled down his cell phone number on it and his name _Jesse Tuck. _

" Ill let her know as soon as she gets home…" Ian looked closely to Jesses handwriting which was quite messy.

" Alright." Jesse smiled and left. Would he really get to see Winnie? Finally?…

Authors Note:

Er- I suppose this is an short chapter- due to the fact that I had very little time on my hands to make this actually reasonable and comprehendible to your desires…please excuse my spelling!


	3. United Again

Jesse stepped away from the house, which he used to know so well long ago. Combing his hands through his hair he sighed and looked up at the sky, which was pure and blue.

Would he ever see Winnie again? Would they be able to resume what they had once long ago? Or would she forget about him…there were so many questions without any answers.

When Winnie got home that evening she walked through the screen door picking up the mail that was left in the mailbox. There were bills, her daily subscription to People magazine and other advertisements and flyers. Instead she just threw them on the coffee table in the living room.

"Long day at work…" she sighed as she threw her shoes upon the floor and hung her coat up in the closet. Walking to the kitchen she saw a post it on the wall next to the mirror. It had a note attached to it from Ian that said:

_Hey- Some guy stopped by asking for you-here is his number…I believe he was an old college friend of yours.-Ian_

Winnie cocked her head to one side as she lifted up the page with Ian's note that revealed Jesse's note and cell phone number. Her eyes widened due to her surprise.

"Jesse Tuck…." She smiled as she immediately rummaged through her purse to look for her cell phone, pulled it out and dialed the number on the post –it. She wanted to meet him as soon as possible. Ian was asleep so she could leave without him noticing.

On the other side of the phone a familiar voice said

" Hello-Jesse Tuck here…"

" Jesse Tuck---it has been a long time."

" Winnie…"

" Jesse is it you?" Winnie questioned

" Who else would it be?"

" I've waited so long I can't believe you came back…"

Jesse laughed

" Meet me outside in 10 minutes" Jesse said

" No-uh-meet me at the town dock." Winnie quickly responded.

" Alright-I'll see you there." Jesse said as he hung up the phone.

Winnie walked over to the bay window in her living room as she looked out. The moon was shining so bright as it did that last time she ever saw Jesse Tuck…she never new he would come back-nor was she expecting him to…it wasn't as if she didn't want him to come back…but she waited for years and years-seeing more and more of her loved ones die. All for what? ---All to see the one she loved years ago…however now it was finally falling into place---but was it too late? She looked at the clock-whoa, ten minutes already passed. Winnie quickly slipped on her shoes and head out the door while grabbing a autumn jacket and purse.

She finally got to the dock in town as the tide came in and out from the shore. Her eyes darted around for a glimpse of Jesse until she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Quickly turning around Winnie saw herself in Jesse's arms while being lost in his crystal blue eyes.

" Jesse…" Winnie broke down into tears. Her eyes looked at him all over-he didn't change a bit.

" Shh…" Jesse held her tight in his arms. Winnie was more beautiful than ever, just as he left her.

" I'm here now Winnie look at me…" Jesse cupped her face in his hands.

" Jesse---" Winnie was whimpering " Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…" she just nuzzled her nose into the depths of his shirt covering his chest.

The moonlight cascaded upon them as Jesse smiled at his lover. She was all his now…nothing stopping them nothing keeping them apart…not even time. He picked up her face once again in his hands as he drew his lips towards hers. Winnie put her hands upon his cheeks drawing them in to her. Their lips touched and for just one second, it seemed as if time stopped.


	4. Misconception

Winnie drew back her lips from Jesse's, as she looked into his eyes. She touched his soft brown hair that was straggled in his face, and she dragged her finger across the palms of his hand which were so soft, and young. Her eyes swelled up with tears looking at her love…he was finally here to take her back to the life they had before…she was ready to leave everything behind her…everything and anything to be with Jesse again…it was just really bad timing.

Jesse looked at Winnie, his love, his life. He didn't know what to think except love her more than anyone could and kiss those tender lips upon her. However there was worry in her eyes as they darted this way and that looking towards the water and then back at him and then at the sky…something was wrong-and it didn't seem good.

"W-Winnnie-whats wrong?" Jesse put his hands on her shoulders.

" N-nothing…" Winnie smiled at him.

" W-Winnie…tell me what's wrong, I see it in you're eyes."

" I can't" Winnie twitched

" W-what?"

" I wish I couldn't" Winnie eyes started to swell up with tears

" Winnie tell me!" Jesse held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes " I don't want to lose you…not again."

" I-I-" Winnie stuttered, " I can't tell you this…" Winnie sighed combing her hands through her hair.

" Winnie…" Jesse's eyes darted all around Winnies face that glowed by the moonlight.

"I love you Jesse…" Winnie said through her tears " I've been waiting so many years for you…and I've been turning away so many lovers-all because my heart belonged to you…"

"---belonged" Jesse questioned

" Jesse---I-I – I met Ian two years ago…I met him while visiting the spring. He was looking for his lost dog-and it was as if at that moment at that time at that place…. it seemed we were meant to be or something…Jesse---he even _looked_ like you…it was like a sign as if I was meant to be with him…I didn't think you would ever come back Jesse-you have to understand" Winnie started to cry

"No…." Jesse started to say " NO…"

" Jesse---last month…Ian proposed to me…and –and I said yes…"

" No!" Jesse yelled while pounding both hands upon his head pushing back his hair…he was in disbelief.

" Jesse please---I-I love him."

" but you loved me…Winnie…." Jesse pointed to himself " You promised me Winnie…"

" Well I kept my promise Jesse!" Winnie yelled through her tears

" What?!" Jesse yelled

" I waited for you for years Jesse…watching my mother and father die-friends die before my eyes and what happened to me? I was still there unchanged…I wanted to die Jesse…I wanted my life to end, but I couldn't even kill myself…I wanted to share grandchildren with my parents I wanted to spend time with my friends and grow old with them…but instead I waited for you…"

" you could've just waited one more year Winnie"

" ONE MORE YEAR JESSE?!" Winnie screamed " I've waited YEARS for you!" Winnie fell to her knees and plopped her face into her hands as she cried.

"Winnie…" Jesse sat next to her as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

" I'm so confused right now Jesse…" Winnie cried. " you know I love you more than anything…you know that right?"

" I-I think I do. Yes-yes I do…" Jesse said softly

" I can't hurt Ian Jesse… I can't."

" Well if you cant then why did you agree to marry him…." Jesse implied

Winnie struggled out of Jesses grip as she stared him into his eyes…he was so mysterious…so handsome…all she could think about was kissing him again as passionately she did years ago. But then Ian came into her mind…she knew him for two years of her life. He was like her best friend, her companion… more than just her lover.

" I married him because I loved him just as much as I loved you…maybe-maybe more Jesse…Maybe more." Winnie looked out into the water which was smooth as glass.

" Maybe more…" Jesse repeated " Will you ever love me again Winnie Foster?"

" I don't know Jesse Tuck…" Winnie closed her eyes as the wind blew against her rosy cheeks. " I don't know…"

" Winnie…" Jesse drew near to her

" Jesse…I can't"

" I know…I just can't believe you're not mine anymore…" He rubbed his hand against his forehead.

" Oh Jesse…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Winnie flung her arms around him and held him close.

" Jesse…you'll still be my best friend you know that?…You'll come to my wedding….It's- it's this Sunday…"

" This is insane Winnie…."

" No---no its not…please Jesse you have to understand."

" Understand?! How can I understand about losing you again? This time to someone else other than your parents…"

" I-"

" Winnie-tell me you didn't tell Ian about the spring…please…"

" I was---but, but I didn't…" Winnie sighed

" Thank God…"

" What?"

" I don't want you to tell Ian…"

" Why not?"

" Winnie…he cant find out about the spring…"

" but"

" Winnie he's going to think its some kind of witchcraft…"

" But Jesse- I love him…"

" If you love him you'll leave him…"

" Jesse…how in the world am I going to explain to him why I don't age? And when he grows old I am still the same as we had met?"

" Winnie"

" Jesse shut up!" Winnie screamed as she pushed him away. She ran away from the dock and back home…It was as if a chaotic vortex was going through her brain…everything was happening so fast all at once and everything was going wrong…


	5. Aftermath

(Note people…Winnie and Ians Wedding is in 7 days! will there be enough time for Jesse to reclaim her heart? Please tell me your opinion and tell me whether you think Jesse should deserve to be with Winnie or do you think Jesse has left Winnie in the dark for so long that she deserves to leave behind Jesse and move on with the life she has laid out for herself.?

-Thanks for reading!

Your Loving Author

Oh…ps…the chapter title for the last chapter just so happened to be the chapter title for chapter one…sorry about that…well overall its in the right order so who cares and keep reading…

Chapter 4: Aftermath

Winnie ran through town all the way back home. She could somewhat hear Jesse chasing after her. So she stopped, turned around and bumped right into him. He looked right at her as if he was pleading for her with his eyes…Winnie looked into them as if there would be and answer within the depths of them. But all she could see was Jesse and how much she loved him and how much she didn't want to let go…But it also reminded her of how much she missed Ian and how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him…but she wasted her life away all for Jesse…but then again didn't he take her heart first? But Ian knew her for two whole years…two whole wonderful years of unconditional love…but during all those dates and all those nights of love and kissing she could only think of Jesse and where in the world he was…and when he would come back.

" Winnie…"

" What Jesse…"

"Kiss me one last time Winnie…"

" Jesse but---"

" Shh…." He softly hushed her

Jesse drew in towards Winnie as he kissed her on the lips. How sweet they tasted how moist they were. He moved his slender fingers on both sides of her cheeks.

Winnie moved her fingers through Jesse's hair as their bodies drew close to one another the moonlight cascaded on the floor. The cold bitter wind blew against them all seemed perfect-however it was simply the opposite.

Winnies cell phone started to ring. She drew back from Jesse as she rummaged through her purse. Looking at the cell phone monitor it said Ian in bold black letters with the phone number listed below.

" Oh darnit" Winnie said under her breath

" what-"

" Hello Ian?" Winnie answered the phone

" Winnie…Where are you?" Ian said

" I'm-I'm walking home from the train station…there was a long day at work that followed with a um…with a function."

" A function?"

" Yes…With food and stuff…we're celebrating our opening of our new um- law firm."

" That's nice…"

" Yea…" Winnie smiled

" Winnie-you know I love you."

" I love you too Ian…" She said hesitantly yet still with such love and happiness. Jesse looked at his lover in such agony…was she saying that just to provoke him? Winnie finally looked over at Jesse seeing the depression that overcame his face. Thus telling Ian a small goodbye and closed her phone.

" Winnie…" Jesse grabbed her by the arm

" What Jesse…" Winnie sighed combing back her hair

" Meet me again---tomorrow night same time same place…"

"Jesse-"

" Winnie-I just-I just want to-to catch up on what went on in your life before I returned to-to this…I want to know that I am leaving you with someone-someone who'll take care of you-a lot more than I ever will…"

" Jesse you can be sure of--"

"Shh" Jesse put his finger to her lips " Meet me again…and when the wedding is held in session-you'll be sure to never see my face around here again."

"but Jesse…" Winnie sighed, but Jesse Tuck already hitched himself on his motorcycle and sped away.


	6. untitled

**Authors Note: My gosh guys—I know you are all going to be pissed off for sure when you're done reading this but its just to satisfy your quench for more! Sorry but I wont be writing anytime soon so tune in around February when my huge exams are done! Or else I wont be getting far in life and fanfiction wont be making me big bucks anytime soon unless they publish my other story which reminds me-while you wait and if you are a Harry Potter fan read my other story that is all complete and done you can find it under my username at this link: **

**And you can click my other story titled as: "Nobody Loves Me"…and leave a review! bye for now!**

….and Winnie Foster was left alone in the front yard of her house.

" Why me…" she cried pulling at her hair as her knees gave way. She fell to the ground feeling the moist grass from the morning dew. The wind was biting at her cheeks which had tears running down from them. She couldn't believe this-or anything at all. She suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder, and she immediately jumped.

" Stop!" she yelped. But when she turned around it was Ian

" Winnie-what are you doing out here…?" Ian questioned as her looked into her troubled eyes.

" Ian…Ian-Ian hold me please." She sobbed and hugged him tight.

" Winnie what's wrong…?"

" Nothing Ian, I just missed you so much today…It was such a long bad, tiring day."

With that Winnie embraced a kiss on his lips-but little did he know that her soft red velvet lips were also shared with another man other than himself.

Winnie went to bed later that night with Ian by her side. She slipped into her red silk nightgown as she stepped into bed. She looked around the room as her eyes moved this way and that looking at framed pictures of her and Ian-their getaways and they vacations. Her eyes finally rested as she fell into slumber.

" Ian come here…" Winnie whispered as she grabbed for his arm but he wasn't there.

Turning around she found herself kissing moist lips of another…but when she drew back she saw Jesse. She gasped moving backwards bumping her head against the headboard.

" Winnie!" Ian gasped

Winnie suddenly awoke rubbing her hand over the spot where she had just bumped it. For it was all just a dream, except that kiss was Ian's and that bump on her head was really from her bumping it on the headboard…

" Augh…" Winnie sighed

" I am so sorry honey…" Ian smiled

" Um Winnie…I ran into someone named Jesse Tuck the other day-he was an old school friend of yours? At Harvard?"

" Why-uh yeah" Winnie smiled as she started to make the bed.

" He wrote down his number somewhere…"

"Shh…" Winnie said putting her fingers to his lips " I know… I uh saw it on the coffee table before uh-going to bed last night…I called him as a matter of fact."

" And?" Ian replied

" And- we're going to---" Winnie looked around " We're going to meet tonight"

" Is he coming over?" Ian went to the bathroom to brush his teeth

" um-no…" Winnie paused "unless…unless you'd like to meet him."

" sure-why not." Ian perked up combing his hair with his fingers

"alright then" Winnie said as she fluffed the pillows "I'll call him right now while I go to town and buy breakfast."

" see you later then Winnie."

Winnie then put on her sweat pants and a camisole under her t-shirt, quickly grabbed her cellphone, jacket and placed on her shoes while heading out the door towards town.

" Jesse" Winnie said into her phone after she pushed in the numbers on the yellow post it

" Hello?" Jesse picked up

" Hey-its Winnie" she replied

" Winnie…Winnie?!" Jessie said surprisingly "Why in the world are you calling me?"

" Ian told me about him meeting you and-he wants you to come over."

" What?!Winnie! I can not do that…"

" I want him to know that there isn't anything going on between us…"

" But-but there isn't…"

there was a pause…a very awkward pause…

" Just-just be by our house around 7:00 tonight we'll be having coffee and tea and such and be prepared to follow along with me and do some research on the Harvard campus Jesse."

"Winnie…" Jesse suddenly sighed " You owe me"

" _you _Jesse Tuck owe me so much more…" Winnie said.


End file.
